Rago
Appearence Rago appears to have a large amount of black hair that is quite long; long enough to reach to his legs. With a part of it sticking on top but curving down, two small ones on his head, and one curving down onto his face. He appears to have a pale skin complexion and is clad in a purple cloth, on top of a white tee-shirt, with gold collars on his wrists and a gold cloth used as a belt of some sort. He wears a purple cloth near his gold belt. He also uses a purple poncho-like cloth restin on his legs with golden shoes. He is also quite muscular as well, and has red eyes. Rago also has gold braids in his hair and gold earrings. Personality Rago is a very fierce, ruthless, and cruel person. He does not doubt himself, and is always confident in his master Akuma Hakaishin; being his most loyal servant and viewing him as a brother. He is not kind nor nice, as if he does not contain any heart for comfort. As evident when he made a smirk as Akuma was making every Togabito bow down to his glorious might. It seems as if, the only person Rago truly cares about is Akuma Hakaishin and Azaro Fukushiro his partner, as he is willing to do anything it takes to make sure that Akuma conquers the entire world and make sure no harm comes to Azaro in which he views as his little brother; albeit an annoying one at times. Rago is also quite powerful, so powerful, it may even hopeless for any opposing forces to defeat him. Abilities & Powers Immeasurable Spiritual Power: Like Akuma, his spiritual pressure is God-like making himm second strongest in the entire group. He's able to produce shadow doubles of his opponents . This is highly suprising to his opponents as their shadow selves always defeats them. This in turn lets Rago fight them indirectly gaining knowledge about each of their abilities. All of this is also included with the fact that every time that he releases his spiritual power, a demonic visage appears behind him frightening the opponent. It's been also said that they could even see their own death by Rago's hand and immediately try to flee. * Tsumikage (罪影, Sinful Shadows): In Progress... Devastating Strength: In terms of physical strength, Rago is immensely powerful. He was able to actually catch and break an opponent's attack with his bare hand. When training with Akuma, he has the ability to survive seemingly unscathed from devastating attacks after taking on Akuma Hakaishin, whose Zanpakutō is the most vile in all of Hell. After getting hit by a skull-clad Akuma in Bankai, he was next shown lying practically unharmed amongst the rubble. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even unarmed, Rago is a capable fighter using martial arts. He is capable of fighting several armed Kushanada without the use of his Zanpakutō. When fighting unarmed, Rago uses the entire dimension to sense out his opponents. He calls this being "intergrating Hell's will with your own", one of the tenets that are valued most in the cult. He had used a unique form of technique involving locks and flips, being enhanced in usage when using his legs for the same purpose. However, he can switch to a style in which he would aim for vital points of the human body. Rago was able to effortlessly kill several Kushanada stealthily with a single strike each. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Rago shows immense skill in swordsmenship, evident from being able to take on Akuma and Azaro, without even using Shikai. He is a highly adaptable combatant as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, meaning that he is able to switch hands between the two swords. Rago usually swings with more strength in his right hand then his left; however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, much to the surprise of his opponent. His attacks have much strength behind them, giving his opponents more difficulty to counter. The force is strong enough that it can cut structures into from a mile away. This is highly commented by Akuma as he views this as one of the reasons that he's a valuable part of the group. *'Shin'en akuma no katana-ryu' (深淵悪魔の刀の美術, "Sword art of the abyssal devil"): In Progress... *Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *Kamishini (神キラー, "God Killer" or "Cutting down God with a Single Slash"): By swinging the user's sword across, they can make a sweeping motion that cuts everything within 2 km of the user. The force behind this technique is great enough to defeat even Adjuchas-level Hollow with little effort. *Tsubame Gaeshi (燕返し, "Swallow Reversal" or "Turning Swallow Cut") : A technique that mimics the motion of a swallow's tail during flight as observed. This cut was reputedly so quick and precise that it could strike down a bird in mid-flight. There are no direct descriptions of the technique. Hence, the "Turning Swallow Cut" has been reconstructed as a technique involving striking downward from above and then instantly striking again in an upward motion from below. The strike's second phase could be from below toward the rear and then upward at an angle, like an eagle climbing again after swooping down on its prey. Evil Kidō: 'Stats' Zanpakutō Story Arc Quotes Trivia * He is based off of Rago from Beyblade: Metal Fury. Category:Hakaishin no Nemesis Category:Togabito Category:Villians Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Chaos Knight Alpha